


Chance Meetings

by Lilbulbdefensesquad



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Meetings, Pre-Canon, Tfw you reread something you impulse-wrote at 1 am and it turns out to be sort of okay, this doesnt even line up with my personal headcanons lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbulbdefensesquad/pseuds/Lilbulbdefensesquad
Summary: Nearly assaulted by a killer robot and then meeting its creator isn't how Scrooge expected for a simple college visit to go, but he isn't complaining





	Chance Meetings

Scrooge should have said no to this damn thing.

He was scheduled to talk with the dean of Calisota Tech in a meeting that was going to undoubtedly end with the dean trying to get money out of him. Unfortunately, whoever designed this college was clearly missing a few brain cells. It was impossible to find the dean's office. He could navigate Daedalus’ Labyrinth easily, but couldn't find a simple office?

He walked down one of the college's many hallways, wondering if it would be worth it to just leave the grounds when his attention was drawn to a loud commotion somewhere nearby. He turned around just as something rounded the corner, running straight at him. Years of adventuring reflexes came into play as Scrooge dodged to the side. A metallic blur rushed by him, followed by another figure less than a second later. The second figure tackled the metal thing with a rush of swears and a pained grunt.

“STUPID PIECE OF JUNK,” they shouted, struggling to pin down the flailing metallic menace. “WHERE IS YOUR OFF BUTTON?!”

After several minutes of fighting, they evidently managed to find it because the metal troublemaker dropped limply like a sack of bricks.

Now that it was still, Scrooge could clearly see what it was: a robot woman wearing, strangely enough, some sort of maid's uniform. He could also see the person who had stopped it; a young man wearing a sweater vest over a button down, his hair in disarray and glaring down through thick glasses at the robot like it had personally murdered his dog. He seemed to not realize Scrooge was standing there as he started to pull the robot up off the floor. He managed to brace it against his side, its metallic head lolling and one silvery arm draped over his shoulder.

“You know, most people would apologize after nearly killing someone with a. . .whatever that is,” Scrooge said. He couldn't help but feel irritated. Where had common courtesy gone these days?

The young man turned to face him, eyes darting over him and face unimpressed. “And you are?”

“Scrooge McDuck,” the duck said, holding out his hand.

“Gyro Gearloose,” the other introduced. He gave Scrooge a short, sharp handshake. The robot leaning against him like a drunk shifted as he did so. The struggle to turn it off hadn't been kind to the robot because that simple action jolted it hard enough to reveal some of its inner circuitry. Complicated, intricate circuitry. The wheels in Scrooge's mind started to turn as he began imagining all the profits he could gain with technology like this.

“Did you. . .build this yourself?” Scrooge asked, leaning in to get a closer look.

Gyro, who had looked completely uninterested in the conversation until this point, puffed up with pride at Scrooge taking interest in his invention. “Yes, I did. Robotica here was supposed to be my end-of-semester project. A robot that can automate the process of cleaning! She just. . . went a little haywire.” He punctuated his sentence with an awkward laugh.

“Right. . .” Scrooge said. He was sure the brief explanation of Robotica going ‘haywire' wasn't even half the story “And you're a student here, are ya?”

“No, I break into random universities for my own amusement,” Gyro deadpanned. Scrooge tapped his fingers against his cane, unimpressed with the harsh sarcasm. Gyro huffed. “Yes. I'm majoring in mechanical engineering.”

With a creation as complex as this, that information didn't surprise him. He lifted one of Robotica's arms, inspecting it carefully. It had dented slightly in the scuffle with Gyro, but Scrooge could still see the amazing craftsmanship. It was nearly as good as some of the things his own scientists put out.

Scrooge hummed thoughtfully as he dropped the robot arm. “You know, laddie, I could use a mind like yours on my research and development team.” He pulled a pamphlet from his coat and handed it to him. “You'd start with an internship. Unpaid, of course.”

“Why do you just carry this around?” Gyro asked as he looked at the paper.

“Focus, lad,” Scrooge said, annoyance in his tone. “What do you think about my offer?”

Gyro glanced at the pamphlet, then to Scrooge and back again. “. . .I'll think about it.” Gyro said evenly as he slipped the paper into his pocket.

Scrooge nodded. “We can discuss details later. Now, where's the dean's office?”

“End of the hall, take a right, it’s the third door.” Gyro answered before walking away without a backward glance.

Scrooge went in the direction that Gyro had pointed out. He was fairly certain he would be gaining a new intern soon.


End file.
